


Dangerous Curves

by Slytherin_Pixie



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Adam is a flirt, Edging, F/M, Light D/S hints, OC is a bit over weight, Shameless Smut, Spanking, lots of swearing, some fatphobia and rudeness at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Pixie/pseuds/Slytherin_Pixie
Summary: Ally passes by some immature jerks on her morning run, and Adam Driver is her unexpected white knight. Flirting turns to more, as he falls head over heels for the curvy writer and actress. Fame be damned.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Dangerous Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Driver is in no way involved in this story. It is a work of fiction and, as much as I’d like to be involved with him, I am not. That would be his lovely and very lucky wife. The only part that I hope imitates reality is that I win an Oscar someday.

Normally, the fact that she huffed and puffed going up hills didn't bother Ally. Quite a few people did. But there was one stretch of her morning run that took her past one particular apartment complex that made her feel every extra pound she struggled to get rid of.

They must have been a group of frat brothers that had continued to room together after graduation. And then had promptly not graduated in their maturity, because their catcalls and insults were never ending.

"Look boys, here comes a dying whale!"

"I'd ask if you wanted a ride on this dick, baby, but I think you might just break it."

"Did you trip a while back? I think I felt an earthquake..."

Ally kept moving, tears stinging in her brown eyes. Gotta find a new route... She'd heard shit like that all her life, and she always tried to ignore it; except one of the insulting voices in the back of her mind belonged to her father. Backhanded compliments like "you're too pretty to be fat" had followed her for years, as had the more vulgar insults of the boys in her school. She'd graduated, become a small time theater actress in Brooklyn that dabbled in writing. But somehow, all it took to bring her down was comments about her weight.

"Hey, leave her alone. That's completely uncalled for." The deep baritone voice made her pause, wiping the tears off her face. She hadn't even noticed them spilling from her eyes as she'd walked. She kept her head down, and watched a very large pair of sneakers come into view as the man moved next to her.

"Fuck off, you can't tell me what to do!" one of the catcallers yelled, his footsteps coming closer. "Oh, holy shit, it's Kylo Ren!" Ally's head snapped up, looking up to see Adam Driver standing in front of her, a ball cap over his dark hair, the t-shirt and basketball shorts somehow only accenting his muscular form, the shirt sticking a little with sweat. "We're huge fans of yours, man, can we get an autograph or something?"

"Hell no." Adam's jaw clenched as he looked down at the younger men. "First you insult someone who did nothing to you over her appearance, tell me to fuck off when I tell you to grow the fuck up, and then you think I'm going to give you jack shit? You're out of your damn minds. I don't care if I'm losing fans, if that's how you treat people, I don't want you. Now beat it." He stepped closer and leaned down to talk right in their faces. Their turn to flush with embarrassment and flee. He straightened and turned back to Ally. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine. I've been listening to their crap every morning for a month now." Ally blushed as one of Adam's huge hands came up to brush a strand of her hair from her face.

"You shouldn't have to. No one has the right to make fun of someone else's appearance. I remember how much it hurt. No amount of women panting over me now that I've grown into my features will erase the memories." He fell into step next to her as she began jogging again, barely having to speed walk with his long legs to match her speed. "You wanna go out to lunch or something? I know we both smell like an armpit, but I know a few delis that don't care." Ally stopped, turning to look at him.

"Not doing this because you feel sorry for me?" she asked skeptically. He shook his head, looking down the rather large distance between their heights. "Alright. I could do with some lunch. And getting out of the sun. I thought it was supposed to be cloudy today, but at this rate I'm about to be a lobster."

"Right? And it jumped right from snow to this horseshit! I'm gonna get sunburn on my ears, it's ridiculous."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam, it turned out, was very animated in his conversation, especially when their conversation turned to acting and theater, and then film.

"Do you ever regret it, signing on Star Wars?" Ally sipped her tea, leaning back in her chair.

"My wallet does not. The Porsche in my building's parking garage is definitely not a regret. But I do miss being able to go to the store and not get recognized. I had a little bit of that with Girls, but not near as much. And then my agent pointed me at some fanfiction just so that if it got brought up in meetings or interviews I wouldn't be blindsided. Some of it is better than others, like with most things. Some of them definitely got a little raunchy. Not necessarily bad. It's just... a new experience, being the object of desire when you got called Dumbo for half your life."

"Well, we don't mean anything by it. People have fantasies, sometimes it helps to get it out of our systems by writing it down." Adam's lips twitched a little, but he didn't say anything. He simply listened, his dark eyes looking into hers. "And it helps to find others to talk about things. Generally it's good writing exercises, some of the AU stuff can get turned into something publishable. We never intend for you to read it, of course..."

"There's that 'we' again," Adam said softly, leaning forward with a grin. At Ally's quizzical look, his smile only grew. "Twice now you said 'we' when talking about fanfiction writers. Do you write?" Ally could feel her face heating up, her hands coming up to cover her face. "Oh you _do_! Is it sexy? I bet it's sexy. Gorgeous girl like you has to have some pretty racy thoughts."

"Gorgeous? Come on, Adam, I'm not... I'm definitely out of your league. You don't have to pretend to flirt with me to make me feel better." Her eyes dropped to her tea, following beads of condensation with her finger as they moved down the glass. His hand covered her much smaller one, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.

"I'm not pretending. I'm not that good of an actor. I like you. You're smart, insightful, and gorgeous. You're an adorable little nugget I could put in my pocket and carry around. And I want to take you to dinner." Adam looked at her, fully serious. Ally blushed again, but nodded. He passed a pen and a napkin to her, where she wrote her name and number for him. "How about that Italian place a couple blocks over? It's not far from my apartment, in case we need a quick getaway." Ally nodded and stood, though Adam was still holding onto her hand. He pulled her closer, his other hand resting on her hip. "I'll see you tonight." He held her gaze and kissed her hand again, before letting her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that Ally got next to nothing done with her writing that afternoon was an understatement. Nerves kept her from fully concentrating on anything besides the way Adam's eyes crinkled when he smiled, or the sound of his laugh. Or the way his thighs looked in those shorts. He'd been right, of course, some of her writing was fanfiction. She wrote original things too, but fanfiction had been an escape for her for years. Fictional characters don't insult you, after all.

She pulled a black dress onto her plump form, smoothing it out as she thought back on their conversation. Ally wasn't a starlet, wasn't a bombshell. There was still a nagging doubt that somehow he had not seen that she was short and round and so not worthy of his attentions. The few stories about his characters that she'd written had been passionate, intense... So far he was living up to her fantasies, though she couldn't help but picture his hands around her- Nope, not going there. It would never pan out like that. Men like him did not end up with women like her. Ally knew the Italian place he was talking about, the walk closer than her morning run. Turned out they lived in the same general neighborhood. But then, lots of actors lived nearby. Not two time Oscar nominees, though.

She walked through a little park on her way to the restaurant, her breath catching as she saw him waiting outside, wearing a black suit jacket with a white button down shirt, open at the collar. She paused, watching him pull his phone out, the electronic device disappearing in his hands. She nearly turned around to run back home, but her phone went off, betraying her. And of course the notification noise was still Kylo Ren's lightsaber igniting. He looked up sharply, dark eyes looking for her. He smiled broadly as he noticed her hanging back, slowly looking her up and down.

"You look amazing. I thought you were going to stand me up or something." He bent to kiss her cheek warmly, lingering longer than he needed to. "Come on. Or I might just take you home instead. Assuming you were up for it." He flushed a little and offered her his arm. Ally squirmed a little, his words sending pangs of lust through her core.

"Actually I nearly did. Nerves... I haven't been on a date in a while. And movie stars don't end up with-" Adam turned and stopped her, his finger under her chin making her look up at him.

"Don't do that. I'm not any better than you, just because I got a really good part. You're beautiful. And I really want to kiss you but I don't want to scare you off. Can I kiss you?" Ally's jaw had dropped a little as he spoke to her, watching his eyes for any sign of joking. She nodded her consent, moaning into his mouth as his lips crashed into hers. His hands cupped her face and moved down to her neck, resting lightly. He could easily feel her pulse racing as their kiss deepened, her own hands diving into his dark hair to pull him closer, close enough she could feel his cock pressing against her belly, hard and insistent. "Fuck... are you really hungry? Because I'm all for going back to my place and just getting delivery later..."

Ally looked to the restaurant, chewing her bottom lip, then motions with her head away. "My place or yours? I think we're within a few streets of each other. I don't really care where we go." She went up on her toes to kiss him again, whimpering as she heard him growl. He pulled away reluctantly, leading her back through the park she'd cut through. He was just in the opposite direction from where she would turn to go home. He let himself into the building, holding the door for her. He gave a wave to the doorman and took off for the elevators like a giddy teenager. She waved at the bemused doorman before she was dragged away. "Adam, slow down, we don't all have super long legs like you do!"

He pulled her into the elevator and hit the button, then she found herself pushed up against the wall, his lips on hers again. She froze when she felt his hands under her thighs, about to move to lift her up. He pulled away, looking down into her eyes. "You're not too heavy. Just jump, alright?" Shakily she nodded, jumping as she felt his grip tighten. Her legs went around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. "See? Just fine." Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her again, hips rocking against hers, letting her feel how hard he was for her. Ally moaned low as his lips moved down her neck, biting and sucking a bruise into the side. "Fuck you're so gorgeous. I can't wait to get you in my bed..." he groaned against her breasts, stopping his traveling lower until he could undress her properly.

He was lowering her as the elevator dinged, letting them out into the hallway. Fortunately it wasn't a very long walk to the door, and then he was on her again, hardly able to keep his hands to himself. Ally shuddered as she felt Adam's hands cup her breasts. Her back arched, her large breasts filling his hands. Her nipples were painfully hard, and Adam had no problem finding them. He rolled them with his thumbs, pinching, going harder and harder, waiting for her to tell him to stop, gauging her reactions. The pain bloomed into pleasure. "Sir, please, I need..." Ally clapped her hand over her mouth, shuddering again at the dark look in his eyes, and the way his cock throbbed against her.

"Kinky little thing... I knew you had some ideas. Got a safeword?" His hand moves from her breast to her throat, pushing her head back to look at him as he squeezed gently.

"Textbook." She chewed her bottom lip as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Sir."

"Good girl. Come on, I'm gonna make you come so hard your neighbors will hear it." He pulled her down the hallway, through a spacious living room and kitchen, and to the bedroom. "Strip for me. Slow. I want to see those curves of yours." His eyebrow lifted as she hesitated, once more feeling self conscious of her body. He grabbed the edge of her dress and pulled it up, discarding it before sinking to his knees in front of her. He nuzzled her stomach, showering it with kisses as his hands moved over every ounce of flesh he could reach. His hands grasped her backside and kneaded, fingers slipping under the elastic of her underwear. "God, you smell fucking amazing..." He hooked his fingers in the band and pulled them down. He groaned as he looked up to see Ally pulling her bra off, rising to cup her breasts and bring one hard nipple to his mouth.

Ally's eyes rolled back as she felt him sucking, nibbling, even biting once. The pain only made the pleasure more acute. He stood and looked down at her, pulling his coat off. "Wrists." Her heart raced as she held her arms out, wrists crossed. He pulled his belt from his black dress pants and looped it around her wrists. "On the bed. Face down, ass up. You didn't listen, and that was very naughty of you." Ally obeyed, her wetness dripping down her thighs as she laid down on the huge bed. She felt his hand first, rubbing over her skin. There was a moment of loss, then he brought his hand down on her sharply. She gasped and moaned with each strike, getting wetter and wetter. He paused, running his fingers through her drenched folds. "Not much of a punishment if you're enjoying it this much, is it? Turn over."

Ally moved to her back, hands naturally falling above her head with his belt still around her wrists. He growled softly, once more attacking her breasts with his mouth and hands. The fact that he was still almost completely dressed while she was naked only made her wetter. He moved down her body until his face was between her thighs. He paused long enough to just yank the shirt over his head rather than deal with buttons, and spread her legs wide. He looked hungrily down at her a moment before diving in like a starving man.

Adam was good. Very good. Sinfully good with his tongue. Two long fingers thrust and curled inside her, stroking her most sensitive spots, while his tongue danced along her clit. "Fuck, please, I'm so close..." Ally's hips bucked against his mouth as he drove her toward her peak. Then the bastard stopped. She could feel his grin against her thighs before he started up again, once again stopping just before she came. "Please, let me come..." He moved up her body, one finger slowly circling her clit, while his other hand wrapped around her throat.

"Good girls get to come. Are you gonna be my good girl tonight? No more hiding yourself or thinking you're not good enough for me? Because this?" He rolled his hips against her thigh so she could feel his hard cock. "That's all for you. Every fucking inch." He continued his maddeningly slow circling, watching Ally's face. She moaned and arched her hips, begging and pleading. He grinned and slipped two of his long fingers inside her, curling them slowly before finding what he'd been searching for. "Eyes on me."

His fingers slammed in and out of her, rubbing rapidly against that spot deep inside that made her see stars. His palm hit against her clit as she heard wet noises coming from her cunt, until she was blinded by pleasure. She screamed, barely registering the torrent of wetness drenching his hand. His dark eyes were blown with lust and awe as he licked his fingers. "That was so fucking hot... Did you imagine this? In one of your stories? Making you come on my fingers like this?" He pushed them inside her, once more targeting her gspot until she was screaming and drenching him again.

Ally panted as he let her catch her breath, going to his bedside table for a condom. "In answer to your question, yes. I imagined Kylo Ren tying me down and fucking information out of me." He grinned and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and letting his hard cock spring free. She leaned over to lick at the tip, moaning at the taste of his precum. "You're better than my imagination. And a lot more handsome in person." He smiled and pulled the belt off her wrists, massaging them gently.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He straightened and stroked his cock a few times while Ally shifted and moved to the center of the bed. He rolled the condom on his impressive length and moved to kneel between her spread thighs. He leaned over her, propping himself on one arm, the other guiding his cock to her drenched core. "Do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you until you can't even remember your own name?" Ally nodded, whining as Adam rubbed the head of his cock through her slick folds, moving the tip against her clit. "Use your words, sweetheart."

"Yes Adam. I want you to fuck me." He grinned at her answer and started slipping inside her. His eyes squeezed tight as he moved slowly into her warm, welcoming cunt.

"Holy fucking shit you're so fucking tight..." His words were strained, accented by laughter as he bottomed out. "Oh god, I wanted to last so long for you but if this is how you feel now..." He pulled back, looking down at her face, before slamming back in, another breathless laugh as she groaned. Adam fell into a rhythm, smooth and deep, rolling his hips against hers. Ally dug her fingers through his hair, looking up at him. "You're so fucking beautiful..." He rolled over, pulling her with him and steadying her on his cock. "Ride me."

Ally paused a moment to get her balance, then began moving on him. Her legs weren't quite long enough to bounce properly, but the short thrusts soon had her seeing stars. He guided her hips so the head of his cock rubbed against her gspot, and then he was on her breasts again. She held him close as she moved faster. His name was a whimpered chant on her lips as he began thrusting up into her. She gasped as her body went rigid, pleasure shooting through her in waves. Her walls clamped down around his cock like a vice. He howled her name into her breasts, and she could feel his cock twitching inside her.

Adam panted as he rolled them over again, resting his head on her chest for a moment. He pulled out of her and threw the condom in the trash. "Fucking hell. Wow." Ally simply nodded her agreement, watching Adam walk naked to a bathroom. He came back with a wet washcloth and gently cleaned her overly sensitive folds before cleaning himself off and tossing it in a hamper. He pulled her close as he laid down next to her.

"In case you have any doubts still, I really like you. And I want to spend more time with you and get to know you better." Ally smiled and snuggled against him, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

~~~FIVE YEARS LATER~~~

Ally checked her watch again, sighing as she waited at the door of their hotel room. "Adam, you look fine! The driver is waiting downstairs!" She smacked his arm as he moved past her and to the elevator.

"Sure we don't have time for a quickie here? I can push the stop button..." He laughed at her incredulous look. "Don't worry. Our movie will do great tonight, we'll have some shiny things for our bookcases, and we'll party like we don't have twins waiting for us back in Brooklyn."

It had all been a whirlwind. Ally and Adam had gotten married after a year and a half together, and she'd found that she was pregnant a few weeks after their honeymoon. Twins had been a surprise, but then, so had most of their lives. The Oscars hadn't been something she'd planned for either. But with Adam's support, she'd finished her Dracula script and directed, with Adam in the title role. The critics and fans agreed, making the movie a hit, and brought them to the Oscars, nominated in all the major categories.

It was all a blur, the cameras and red carpet, the monologues. And they just kept getting called up, for costumes, for music, for the other actors. She'd broken down in tears when she'd been called up for writing, then Adam finally got his best actor Oscar. Director and Best Picture went to them as well. Adam had needed to give the speech on as one of the producers since Ally couldn't stop crying.

Piling back into their limo to get to the afterparty, Adam pulled her close in a kiss. "I should fuck you with one of our Oscars," he growled, gathering her long skirt and pushing it up over her plump thighs. "If this partition is still up, circle until it's not." The driver nodded as the partition went up. Adam was practically vibrating with nervous energy as he moved her to her knees, getting down behind her. "So fucking gorgeous... I almost bent you over on that stage tonight." He pulled her panties aside, spanking her hard for a moment before thrusting into her. He took her hard and fast, his cock driving into her dripping core until she came for him, over and over. The warmth when she felt his cock twitch and spill inside her wasn't just from feeling him. It was also there in the same reverence he used to clean her well fucked body that he'd had since the day they met. It was there when he helped her with her writing and acting. It was there when he played with their twins and was a ridiculous, loving father. Love, the kind she'd only ever dreamt about.


End file.
